Invisible World
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Aku akan hidup bersamamu." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa dipikir dua kali./ YunJae GS


_**Tittle : Invisible World (GS)**_

 _ **Writer : NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Genre : Romance? Familly? Fantasy?**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong,**_

 _ **Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story and OOC Jung Hyunno, Jung Hyunbin & Jung Hyeri are mine, NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!**_

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 _ **PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!**_

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

Ia tidak seperti penduduk desa kebanyakan yang membenci dan membusuhi bangsa siluman. Pengalaman pernah ditolong oleh seorang siluman serigala dan hidup bersama dengan kawanannya selama setahun membuatnya bisa menghargai bahwa apapun jenis dan rasnya semua mahluk bernyawa berhak untuk hidup. Ia sebatang kara ketika penduduk desa merampasnya dari kelompok barunya ketika usianya 8 tahun. Ia dibesarkan dan dianggap anak sendiri oleh kepala desa yang tidak memiliki anak. Ia dididik dan disekolahkan layaknya keturunan bangsawan. Ketika pagi hari ataupun menjelang sore, ia akan mengumpulkan anak-anak di pelataran kuil –satu-satunya kuil yang ada di desa untuk mengajari anak-anak desa membaca dan berhitung. Banyak pemuda yang jatuh hati padanya tetapi sungkan untuk mengirim lamaran karena status sosialnya yang dianggap lebih tinggi –sebagai putri angkat kepala desa.

"Ayahku bilang saat sedang berburu ia melihat segerombolan serigala lewat dipinggir hutan. Aku dilarang bermain didekat hutan untuk sementara waktu." Ucap seorang anak berkepala plontos pada temannya.

"Apa mereka gerombolan siluman? Ku harap mereka tidak menyerang desa." Ucap yang lain.

"Aku harap kalian tidak terlalu asyik bicara dan menyimak apa yang baru saja aku sampaikan."

"Kak Joongie!" pekik keduanya.

Perempuan cantik berambut panjang itu tersenyum manis. "Nah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini, jangan lupa mengerjakan PR kalian. Dan hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang." Ucapnya ramah.

Desas-desus mengenai gerombolan serigala yang mulai terlihat di pinggiran hutan sedikit banyak membuat warga desa panik. Mereka takut binatang ternak mereka dimangsa oleh para serigala tersebut terlebih jika gerombolan itu adalah gerombolan siluman serigala yang sering memangsa manusia untuk obat awet muda.

Jaejoong nama perempuan cantik itu. Ia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ketika seorang pelayan yang bekerja di rumah kepala desa berlari tergesa ke arahnya.

"Nona… celaka nona… celaka!"

"Ada apa Kasim?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Gerombolan siluman datang ke rumah dan menemui ayah anda."

Mata hitam Jaejoong membulat, "Mereka membawa senjata?" tanya Jaejoong. Wajahnya memucat ketika melihat Kasim menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita bergegas!" ajaknya sambil berlari kecil.

 **3 3 3**

Ketika sampai di rumahnya, Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan banyaknya warga yang berkumpul di depan rumahnya dengan wajah panik. Perempuan cantik itu bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, kenapa banyak warga berkumpul di rumahnya, kenapa pula ada siluman serigala yang duduk di depan teras rumahnya. Dengan jantung berdebar dan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Jaejoong berjalan perlahan melewati gerombolan warga, berjalan perlahan penuh keraguan menuju teras depan rumahnya hingga berhadapan dengan beberapa siluman serigala yang sudah menghadang langkahnya.

"Minggir!" perintah Jaejoong. Siluman-siluman yang semula menghadang langkahnya segera menyingkir. Jaejoong lantas menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu, berjalan memasuki rumah yang mana didalamnya semakin banyak siluman serigala yang bergerombol.

Ditengah ruangan terlihat ayah Jaejoong –kepala desa sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang pria dewasa berambut putih keperakan, Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena rambut panjang pria itu. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayah…."

Sang kepala desa yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah sedih dan muram. Tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong duduk di disampingnya. Jaejoong menurutinya. "Anakku, ketika itu kau baru berusia 8 tahun jadi mungkin ingatanmu masih samar tentang siapa mereka." Sang kepala desa mulai berbicara. "Saat kau ikut dalam kelompok mereka kau diasuh oleh seorang siluman serigala perempuan yang kala itu kehilangan anaknya dalam sebuah pertarungan. Dan sekarang ibu yang mengasuhmu itu sedang sekarat karena dilukai oleh siluman lain. Mereka datang kemari meminta ijin padaku untuk membawamu bersama mereka karena ibu asuhmu ingin bertemu denganmu. Sebagai jaminan akan ada 10 siluman yang tetap tinggal disini selama kau pergi. Apakah kau bersedia ikut mereka?"

Jaejoong memandang ayahnya dan pria berambut putih keperakan itu secara bergantian. Keraguan menyelimuti hatinya tetapi ada setitik keyakinan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. "Aku akan ikut mereka, Ayah." Jawab Jaejoong mantab.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah meminta Kasim menyiapkan bekal untukmu sebelum memanggilmu pulang." Kepala desa memberikan sebuah bungkusan kain cukup besar pada Jaejoong. "Baju ganti dan baju hangatmu. Aku yakin mereka akan memberimu makan dengan baik."

"Ya, Ayah."

"Aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu. Dia adalah pimpinan kelompok, Yunho. Kau mengingatnya?"

Jaejoong menatap pria itu dengan seksama. Wajah itu seperti tidak asing baginya namun Jaejoong tidak bisa mengenali wajah itu dengan baik. "Aku yakin akan segera mengingatnya, Ayah.

 **3 3 3**

Ada ratusan siluman serigala yang berkeliaran di sekitar gua dekat air terjun, diantara mereka ada yang berwujud menyerupai manusia ada pula yang masih berwujud serigala, biasa yang masih berwujud serigala adalah siluman-siluman yang masih muda. Jaejoong di ajak memasuki gua yang awalnya sedikit pengap namun semakin ke dalam gua itu semakin meluas, udara lebih segar daripada sebelumnya dan sekitar dinding gua dipenuhi oleh obor sehingga tidak terlalu gelap.

Jaejoong melihat ada beberapa siluman serigala perempuan yang mengelilingi sesuatu, Jaejoong mendekati mereka untuk melihat lebih dekat. Ternyata seorang siluman sedang terbaring di atas batu yang berbentuk persegi panjang menyerupai sebuah tempat tidur, ia sedang terluka parah. Jaejoong mengenal wajah yang sedang menahan sakit itu.

"Ibu…." Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara lirih.

Seketika para siluman serigaka perempuan yang sedari tadi mengelilingi sosok yang sedang sakit itu membuat bukaan agar Jaejoong bisa mendekat.

"Kau Jaejoongieku?" tanya perempuan sekarat itu dengan suara serak. Tangan pucatnya yang berkuku tajam itu berusaha menggapai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk dipedang. Mendudukkan dirinya didekat sosok yang tengah kesakitan itu. "Ibu…"

"Kau cantik, Nak…."

"Kenapa ibu bisa seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong, wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan dan keprihatinan.

"Ahra dilukai oleh segerombolan siluman rubah saat sedang menjaga anak-anak ketika kami semua berburu." Jawab seorang siluman serigala perempuan berambut merah kusut. "Kami sudah membantai mereka sebagai gantinya." Tambahnya.

"Ibu, bukankah tuan Yunho memiliki sebuah pedang bermata 2 yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati? Kenapa dia tidak menyelamatkan Ibu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum, jemarinya yang dingin membelai lembut wajah Jaejoong seperti seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak melihat wajah anak kandungnya. "Aku tidak mau menyalahi takdir, Anakku. Jika aku harus mati dengan cara seperti ini maka biarlah itu terjadi." Ucap Ahra. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya, bibirnya sudah memucat. "Tetapi sebelum aku mati, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Anakku."

"Malam ini aku akan menemani Ibu."

Ahra mengangguk lemah. "Aku sedikit haus…"

Jaejoong menatap gerombolan serigala di dekatnya dengan mata nanar, "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan air?" tanyanya. Seorang dari mereka segera mengulurkan segelas air putih pada Jaejoong yang kemudian ia berikan pada Ahra.

Ahra meneguknya dengan perlahan sambil menahan nyeri, "Airnya terasa manis karena kau yang memberikannya padaku, Nak." Napas Ahra mulai memberat. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup rapat, jemari yang tadinya membelai wajah Jaejoong terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya.

"Ibu?" panggil Jaejoong. Tidak lama kemudia terdengar lolongan serigala bersahut-sahutan. Suara mereka sarat akan kesedihan pilu. Siluman serigala perempuan yang berada didekat Jaejoong mulai menangis histeris. Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa Ahra sudah pergi.

 **3 3 3**

"Biasanya kami akan membakar jasatnya kemudian abunya dilarung ke sungai." Ucap serigala berambut putih keperakan itu, sang pemimpin –Yunho. "Tapi kau memintaku untuk menguburkannya? Kenapa aku harus melakukan permintaanmu? Apa untungnya bagiku?" tanyanya.

"Dulu aku diasuh oleh Ibu Ahra, jadi walaupun sekarang ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi setidaknya jika ada kuburan kapan pun aku merindukannya aku bisa mengunjunginya."

"Itu tidak seperti kebiasaan kelompok kami." Ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi dingin. "Kami tidak akan melakukan apa yang bukan menjadi kebiasaan kami. Aku sudah disalahkan atas apa yang menimpa AHra. Bila aku melakukan kebiasaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kelompok kami lakukan maka aku harus meninggalkan kelompok ini dan hidup sendirian."

"Aku akan hidup bersamamu." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa dipikir dua kali. "Asal kau menguburkan jasat Ibu Ahra, aku rela hidup bersamamu!" tambahnya lagi.

 **3 3 3**

Begitulah hingga akhirnya jasad siluman serigala bernama Ahra itu dikuburkan selayaknya manusia. Sebagai konsekuensinya posisi Yunho sebagai Alfa digantikan oleh siluman serigala yang lain, bahkan ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kelompoknya –kecuali tangan kanan setianya dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah menjelaskan perjanjian yang ia lakukan dengan Yunho pada ayahnya –kepala desa. Maka mulai sekarang kemana pun Yunho melangkah Jaejoong akan ikut dengannya tidak peduli sejauh mana tujuan Yunho.

Terhitung sudah satu bulan lamanya Jaejoong ikut dengan Jaejoong. Tidur di gua-gua yang mereka temui, kadang tidur dilantai hutan yang dingin. Kehujanan dan kepanasan setiap harinya. Jaejoong tidak mengeluh dan terus berjalan mengiringi langkah Yunho. Soal makanan, Yunho tidak pelit. Binatang buruan apa saja yang ia dapatkan untuk dimakan akan diserahkan sepenuhnya untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong akan memasak binatang buruan Yunho sebelum disantap bersama. Awalnya tangan kanan Yunho memprotes hal itu karena ia biasa menyantap daging mentah. Namun lama kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan daging matang.

"Jaejoong… kau tahu janji yang kau ucapkan pada tuan Yunho dulu?" tanya tangan kanan Yunho yang bernama Rens. "Ketika kau mengatakan 'aku akan hidup bersamamu' pada tuan Yunho?"

"Bukankah sekarang aku menepati janjiku? Aku hidup bersamanya." Ucap Jaejoong yang sedang membakar ikan hasil tangkapan Rens sambil menunggu Yunho kembali.

"Dalam dunia kami, janji seperti itu berarti kau menyerahkan seluruh hidupmu pada tuan Yunho. Kau siap menjadi budaknya. Melayaninya, melahirkan anak-anaknya dan…"

"Melahirkan anak-anaknya?" mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Rens. "Tuan Yunho hanya perlu mengawinimu dan kau akan melahirkan anak-anaknya."

"Ka…? Kawin? Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong bingung, "Maksudmu aku dan Yunho berhubungan badan untuk mendapatkan keturunan?"

"Kelompokku terdahulu menyebutnya kawin. Sama saja…." Jawab Rens.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Rens.

"Tentu saja karena dalam adat istiadat manusia sebelum mendapatkan keturunan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan harus menikah terlebih dahulu. Dan untuk menikah seorang laki-laki wajib memberikan mahar pada pihak perempuan." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Aku mencium aroma ikan bakar." Ucap Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul. Ramput putih keperakannya berkilau indah tertempa sinar matahari yang menyusup disela dedaunan hutan yang lebat.

"Matang tepat pada waktunya." Ucap Jaejoong. "Kau mau?"

"Ya." Jawab Yunho yang berjalan menghampiri Rens dan Jaejoong. "Kau semakin pucat. Makanlah yang banyak!" Yunho memberikan sekeranjang penuh buah pada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih."

"Rens, kita akan membangun sebuah kastil disekitar sini. Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang stretegis untuk membangunnya." Ucap Yunho.

"Tentu saja Tuanku."

"Kastil? Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia sudah meletakkan beberapa ikan bakar beralas dedaunan di hadapan Yunho dan Rens.

"Perkawinan dalam dunia manusia mewajibkan seorang laki-laki memberikan mahar pada perempuan. Aku membangun kastil sebagai mahar untukmu." Jawab Yunho. "Aku menghormatimu sebagai seorang manusia sehingga aku tidak akan mengawinimu begitu saja seperti kebanyakan yang para siluman lakukan pada pasangan hidupnya. Aku akan menikahimu sesuai tata cara manusia."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia mulai membayangkan kehidupannya akan berubah begitu kastil yang Yunho maksud itu sudah berdiri.

 **3 3 3**

Kastil itu dibangun ditengah hutan, tepat dihadapan sebuah air terjun –kastil itu membelakangi air terjun, di samping kirinya sungai mengalir dengan tenang. Disamping kanannya menjulang tinggi tebing kokoh yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan besar. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membangun kastil itu karena entah bagaimana namun Yunho berhasil mengumpulkan berbagai jenis siluman untuk membantunya membangun kastil. Begitu kastil sudah selesai, Yunho memerintahkan Rens untuk membeli peralatan yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong guna mengisi kastil tersebut di desa terdekat. Yunho sendiri mengajak Jaejoong mencari pendeta untuk menikahkan mereka. Yunho menyamarkan dirinya, menyamarkan rambutnya dengan diberi pewarna alam agar membuatnya tampak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga mereka kembali ke kastil.

Jaejoong menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan untuk diberikan pada Yunho. Ini hari pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri.

"Kau masih sangat kecil ketika Ahra membawamu padaku. Ia memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkanmu yang sedang sekarat. Desamu terbakar. Kebetulan kelompok kami berada didekat sana. Entah siluman apa yang telah memporak-porandakan desamu." Ucap Yunho sebelum meminum tehnya. "Sekarang kau sudah besar. Kenapa menolak pinangan para manusia? Kenapa kau harus hidup bersamaku?"

"Seperti awal pertemuan kita yang tidak terduga. Mungkin takdirku adalah hidup bersamamu." Jawab Jaejoong tenang.

Yunho menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai wajah cantik Jaejoong. "Menjadi istri dari siluman sepertiku sangat berat. Kenapa kau tidak menolak dan lari? Kenapa memilih menerima begitu saja?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Yunho berkuasa atas dirinya.

 **3 3 3**

Sembilan bulan kemudian Jaejoong melahirkan 3 orang anak. Jung Hyunno, Jung Hyeri dan Jung Hyubin. Ke-3nya adalah siluman sama seperti Yunho. Keadaan Jaejoong melemah setiap harinya usai melahirkan ke-3 anaknya. Menurut Yunho hal itu terjadi karena daya hidup Jaejoong terhisap oleh anak-anak mereka ketika ia sedang mengandung.

"Ijinkanku mengubahmu menjadi siluman, Jae." Pinta Yunho. "Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup sendirian tanpamu, aku tidak akan sanggup membesarkan mereka tanpamu."

Jaejoong tersenyum walaupun sepasang mata indahnya mengalirkan air mata. "Kalau kau melakukannya kau akan kehilangan setengah hidupmu, Yun."

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan kau tetap bersamaku. Apalah arti memiliki umur panjang jika harus merasakan kesepian dan kesedihan yang berkepanjangan?" Yunho memeluk tubuh lemah Jaejoong erat, seolah takut istrinya diambil paksa darinya.

 **3 3 3**

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum menatap kedua saudaranya yang sedang lomba lari namun ia tidak tertarik untuk mengacaukan perlombaan yang sedang kedua saudaranya lakukan. Ia lebih suka membantu ibunya mengajari anak-anak siluman membaca dan menyanyikan sajak-sajak yang indah. Setiap hari kastil tempat tinggalnya selalu didatangi oleh anak-anak dari siluman yang tinggal disekitar untuk belajar membaca. Ibunya bilang agar para manusia dan para siluman bisa saling memahami satu sama lain mereka harus mengerti dan memahami cara berkomunikasi yang lebih baik –setidaknya tanpa menggunakan senjata.

"Ibu pernah jadi manusia. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia?" tanya Hyeri.

"Menjadi manusia tidak sebebas ketika menjadi seorang siluman. Sampai sekarang Ibu masih berusaha memahami keduanya dalam pandangan yang berbeda. Menjadi manusia yang memiliki umur pendek dan keterbatasan kemampuan tidaklah buruk tetapi menjadi siluman yang memiliki usia panjang dan kemampuan lebih pun tidak bisa dikatakan menguntungkan. Semuanya harus seimbang dan sesuai takaran masing-masing. Itu yang Ibu pelajari sampai hari ini." Jawab Jaejoong. Wajahnya tetap cantik seperti ketika berusia 20 tahunan walaupun kini usianya sudah 180 tahun.

"Apakah Ibu menyesal menjadi siluman?"

Jaejoong menatap lekat putrinya yang sangat mirip Yunho itu –semua anaknya mirip Yunho. Tersenyum dan mengusap ramput keperakan Hyeri lembut. "Mengenal ayahmu yang menghormati dan mencintai ibu dengan tulus, memiliki anak-anak cerdas seperti kalian kenapa harus menyesal?"

Hyeri tersenyum, "Aku bangga memiliki Ibu sebagai ibuku." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Jaejoong sendiri ikut tersenyum terlebih ketika melihat suaminya –Yunho sedang memarahi kedua putra mereka. Jaejoong tidak menyesali hidupnya. Entah sebagai manusia ataupun siluman baginya sama saja. Yang terpenting bagaimana ia memaknai dan menjalani hidup itu sendiri agar bisa bermanfaat bukan hanya bagi dirinya sendiri tetapi juga bagi keluarga dan sekitarnya.

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

Tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya, epep iseng disela kegiatan yang mencekik badan. Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Tetap jaga kesehatan :D

 **3 3 3**

Tuesday, March 01, 2016

9:38:28 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
